villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Orochi (One Punch Man)
Orochi, also known as the Monster King, is a major antagonist in the manga/anime series One Punch Man, serving as one of the main antagonists in the Human Monsters Saga. He is the self-proclaimed king of the monsters, and the leader of the Monster Association. Alongside his partner, Gyoro Gyoro, he plans to transform the human species into monsters and start a new age of monsters. He was voiced by . Appearance Orochi has a large, monstrous appearance with a humanoid face. One of his notable features are the horns that stick out of his head. His shoulders, fingers and knees appear to be modeled in the likeness of a monster's face. He has an insane amount of sharp teeth. He also appears to wear a large cloak that covers a majority of his body. During his battle with Garou, it is revealed that his body was mainly a shell of his true self, in which his true form is revealed to be a mass of serpent-like creatures wrapped together, covering in sharp fangs and spikes. In his battle with Saitama, he assumes another form similar to Phoenix Man's reborn state where his horns form into the heads of phoenix and his legs take on a birdlike-appearance. Most of his body is enveloped in flames while his eyes appear to glow much brighter than before. Personality Orochi appears to have a serious and threatening nature. He is intolerant for failure and will punish those greatly. He is shown to be cold and heartless, as he killed the Awakened Cockroach without hesitation, despite his pleas for mercy. When it comes to punishments, however, Orochi seems to be straightforward with them and moves onto the next task. Rather than inflicting torturous pain upon them, he decides to quickly dispatch them. Despite his terrifying appearance, he is not actually completely ruthless, as he has shown to have a calm and collected personality. With enough rationalization, he allowed himself to spare Do-S' life, despite her failure. He also wishes to give humans the opportunity to join him, before willing to take their lives away instead. Orochi also has a barbaric side to him, as shown in his battle with Saitama where he developed a thrill of engaging in battle with him. History Background In the past, Orochi was a regular human, until he was taken by Gyoro Gyoro. Presumably using the same methods on previous victims (i.e. monster cannibalism, cell transfusion, psychological torture) Gyoro Gyoro was able to transform him into the all powerful being he is today. Many humans had been the victims of Gyoro Gyoro's experiments, in which some did not survive the process, while others survived for a short period of time before reaching the Dragon level threat. Orochi was an exception, however, as not only was he the first successful attempt at creating a monster, but the first one to reach the Dragon level threat. At some point, the martial artist, Gouketsu, challenged to take on Orochi in a battle. He was ultimately beaten, however, and was given a choice; either to die in the hands of Orochi or join the Monster Association as an executive member. Under complete submission, Gouketsu picked the latter and began devouring the Monster Cells he was given. Super Fight Arc With many of the heroes being defeated at the hands of the Monster Association and after capturing Bofoi's drone, Gyoro Gyoro began to discuss their plans with Orochi. After the death of the Hundred-Eyes Octopus, Gyoro Gyoro began to grew a bit worrisome about the potential threat that Tatsumaki could be to the association. Nonetheless, Orochi remained calm about the situation, as they can continue to creating more monsters by producing Monster Cells. Some time later, Bofoi began to question Orochi and Gyoro Gyoro about their main goal through his drone. Gyoro Gyoro explains to him that while they plan on causing havoc, it is not their actual goal. A meeting was later held by Orochi and Gyoro Gyoro. Gyoro Gyoro gives out a speech as to how the Monster Association will destroy the Hero Association, and their leader will form a new world of monsters. Nobody cheers for him, however, much to Gyoro Gyoro's surprise. An unknown figure claims that they're only here to destroy the Hero Association, not to serve Orochi. Orochi was surprised to find Awakened Cockroach among the crowd, then immediately devours him, as he refuses to allow failures live. Gyoro Gyoro then suggests that Do-S next, but she tries to reason them that she came back with little injuries and didn't actually lose. Orochi spared her life, but threatened she will be killed if she were to fail again. Gyoro Gyoro states that anyone who defeats Orochi will become the new leader. Orochi was surprised to see that Gouketsu was not around for the meeting, unaware of his death. Monster Association Arc Orochi had eventually destroyed Bofoi's drone, despite the drone's best attempt at self defending itself once more. Orochi later watched as his henchman deal with Narinki's rescue squad through inflicting torture and pain. After Garou awakens, Gyoro Gyoro makes an offering to give him an executive position in the Monster Association under one condition; that he brings back the head of a hero for Orochi. Garou did no such thing, however, and eventually ended up turning against the Monster Association once more. After being brutally beaten by Overgrown Rover, he is brought down upon by Gyoro Gyoro once more. It is from here that Gyoro Gyoro explains to Garou that he is starting to become more like Orochi and has the potential of surpassing him. Gyoro Gyoro offers to help Garou unleash the inner demon inside of him, but Garou refuses. With no other choice, Gyoro Gyoro brings in Orochi himself to deal with the matter. Orochi brings Garou down into the center of the Monster Association. From there, Gyoro Gyoro watches on a seat. Gyoro Gyoro advises Orochi not to kill Garou, in order to unlock his monstrous form, thus Orochi refrains from using fatal methods but still cause major pain upon him. He was able to stab Garou in his stomach and send him straight to the wall, but luckily for him, Garou was able to survive. Orochi continues to attack him with his horns, but Garou was able to evade his attacks. Orochi instead ends up killing some of his minions. Garou then rushes straight towards Orochi to deliver a punch, but was caught off guard when Orochi attempts to eat him. Garou was able to avoid his attack, nonetheless. Orochi begins to reveal the true nature of his self and begins to breathe fire on Garou. Orochi then forms one of his arms back together to deliver a punch to him, but Garou was able to block it. Despite this, Orochi proved himself to be much stronger as the punch sent Garou flying back into the wall. Frustrated, Garou decides to end this by relying on the Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist technique. Believing that Orochi has no way of striking fear, Garou is confident that he has him beat here. However, Orochi begins to observe his movements and copies his fighting stance, much to Garou's surprise. Garou then proceeds to engage Orochi in battle once more, only to be countered and sent back into the wall once more. Soon after, Orochi was called for a meeting, along with the executives regarding the inevitable attack on their base from the Hero Association. Once the Hero Association invaded and attacked their base, Orochi decided to move on his own agenda. Although Gyoro Gyoro was desperately calling him for help after being defeated by Tatsumaki, Orochi ignored Gyoro Gyoro's calls and instead confronted Saitama, who had also been secretly moving on his own. Orochi sensed a dangerous presence among Saitama, as he noted that Saitama was not like the other heroes and that he must not be ignored. Orochi proceeds to attack Saitama, but Saitama manages to survive against his attacks. He then notices Overgrown Rover, who had awakened after being knocked out by Saitama. Orochi commands him to kill Saitama, but Rover proceeds to flee once he notices Saitama. Orochi then slowly comes to the realization of the unnatural events that have taken place such as the deaths of Gouketsu and Elder Centipede, as well as the rumored "monster under the surface", have all been the cause of Saitama. Orochi then begins to morph his appearance once more after developing a thrill of excitement to battle Saitama. He attempts to properly introduce himself but Saitama cuts him off before he could finish. Orochi then decides to simply engage in battle with Saitama, launching a mass wave of attacks at him. Despite his best efforts, Saitama was able to counter and tank his attacks. In a long battle, Saitama proceeds to finish Orochi off with a punch, causing him to shatter into various pieces. Before his remains sink down to a pit, he noted how terrifying Saitama truly was. Though believed to be dead, Orochi managed to survive his battle with Saitama and proceeded to regenerate his body by absorbing the blood of nearby monsters. Orochi noted that Gyoro Gyoro, who was revealed to be Psykos at this point, was battling against Tatsumaki. As such, Orochi took part in the battle, while at the same time regenerating his body. Powers and Abilities Orochi is officially classified as being above dragon, placing him in the same level threat as Boros. This makes him a very powerful monster and most likely the most powerful one in the Monster Association, as fitting for his title as the Monster King. Both Gouketsu and Gyoro Gyoro have stated that he is above all of the monsters, rightful to his title as the Monster King. Orochi was also briefly shown to have defeated Gouketsu with no effort while he was still a human. Even after becoming a monster himself, Gouketsu still believed Orochi to be the most powerful of all monsters in the Monster Association. As of now, he has shown these demonstrated the following: Powers *'Shapeshifting': Orochi has the ability to shift his appearance in various aspects. So far, he has shown that he is capable of shifting from humanoid aspects to more abstract forms. These forms also play a role in his power. *'Superhuman Strength': Orochi has demonstrated an immense degree of strength that surpasses humans. His strength alone was enough to tear through Bofoi's defenses and put Gouketsu into submission. Later on in his battle with Garou, he has shown to easily bust through solid concrete as well as send Garou flying straight into walls, inflicting major pain upon him. Garou even blocked a punch from him, yet the punch was still strong enough to send him flying back. *'Superhuman Speed': Orochi's speed surpasses even the reaction of the human eye. According to Bofoi, Orochi was able to destroy his drone so fast that he couldn't even tell what had exactly happened. Orochi was also able to catch Garou off multiple times in his fight as well as counter his attacks, despite his large mass. *'Pyrokinesis': Orochi is capable of breathing fire from both his mouth, as well as through the serpent-like creatures that makes up his body. *'Horn Extension': Orochi appears to have the ability of extending out his limbs. He was briefly shown doing this by extending out one of his horns and stab straight through Awakened Cockroach. He can also manipulate the movement of his horn around while still be extended. *'Monster Cell Reproduction': Orochi appears to be the main source of the Monster Cells, living organisms that are capable of turning any being into a monster. *'Electrokinesis': Orochi can generate electricity from various aspects of his body and shoot out large rays of lightning. His electricity is powerful enough to cause the underground to shake and rumble and melt through durable substances in an instant such as steel. *'Regeneration': By absorbing and ingesting the blood of others, Orochi is capable of regenerating his entire body. The speed process of his regeneration appears to depend on how many beings he's absorbed. Abilities *'Martial Arts': Orochi is a capable and dangerous combatant. He is able to copy the fighting style of his opponent by just simply observing their movements. He has so far demonstrated: **'Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist': A technique that originated from the S-Class hero, Bang. It is a powerful technique that can finish off opponents with just a single punch. The technique is also capable of deflecting projectiles back and counter attacks. Gallery Orochi extends his horn to pierce Awakened Cockroach.png Orochi One Punch Man Manga.png 1527157893361.png 1527157536883.png A2r6y5n.png|Orochi mimicking Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist. Trivia *Orochi is one of the few villains to be an original creation for the manga, and not originate from the Webcomic. His design was created by Yusuke Murata, but he was originally conceived by ONE himself, who had to approve certain aspects of Orochi before Murata could utilize him. *In one of Murata's sketches of Orochi featured a concept where Orochi originally started off as a potted plant creature that would eventually grown into the terrifying monster he is now. *Orochi is one of the two "kings" to be given an actual name. The other being Pluton. *Although Orochi is not the first "king" to be artificially made, he is the first one that originated as a human. *Murata has stated that Geryuganshoop, Groribas and Melzargald combined, even with preparation, would barely stand a chance against him. *Orochi is one of the few monsters to acknowledge Saitama's true strength. The others being Carnage Kabuto and Boros. External links *Orochi - OnePunch-Man Wiki Navigation Category:One Punch Man Villains Category:Monsters Category:Manga Villains Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants Category:Male Category:Murderer Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Oppressors Category:Disciplinarians Category:Arrogant Category:Mutated Category:Pawns Category:Lovecraftian Horrors Category:One-Man Army Category:Brutes Category:Wrathful Category:Destroyers Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Bio-Engineered Category:Evil from the Past Category:Evil Creation Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Humanoid Category:Giant Category:Leader Category:Terrorists Category:Cannibals Category:Monster Master Category:Mongers Category:Torturer Category:Abusers Category:Comedy Villains Category:Enigmatic Category:Barbarian Category:Thrill-Seekers